Doubt
by TheShyestMoonlight
Summary: REWRITTEN! I never thought I was straight, until my lesbian best friend decided I was also gay and needed to come out of the closet... Now there's parties, dates, school drama, and Naruto. AU Naru/Hina & Ino/Saku, Rated M for language and sexual content, language, and references
1. Asexual

**_The_Shyest_Moonlight:_**

_Okay darlings here's the deal..._

_I've been rewriting Doubt and (in my opinion) adding more depth. So not everything is completely different or rewritten, but I reccomend not quitting on this story just because you have to read new and improved versions of the old chapters. Since I wasn't going to start from scratch and do an entire new story thing, if you have any comments feel free to private message me. _

_Chapter 1 begins the same way, but there are events added, so please bear with me._

_Anyhow..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

"She's my girlfriend," I growl as I wrap my arms around the busty pink-head next to me, "Fuck off dick weed," the guy slinks off in disappointment, while my best friend of the past five years Sakura shakes her head at me. "What?" I ask, cocking my head to the side.

"Just because I'm a lesbian doesn't mean you can use me as a cover up to avoid guys.. Eventually you're going to have to accept the fact they find you attractive and oh so desirable."

"Shut up dyke," rolling my eyes at her logic, fuck that shit, I hate guys. Actually now that I think about it, I hate people in general.

"Tsk tsk language, careful now people may start to think you're homophobic if they hear you!" she teases me.

I scoff at her remark, "what if I'm not straight, did you ever think of that possibility? You never know, maybe I'm asexual and at this rate if you don't stop pushing chics and dudes on me I will be!"

She begins laughing hysterically, "Chics? Dudes? For Christ's sake Hinata sound like a damn girl instead of a confused hermaphrodite!"

At this point I'm very well aware that her outcry is causing a scene in the small thrift store we currently occupy, the guy that attempted to hit on me from earlier has a greenish tinge to his face and I roll my eyes...leave it to Sakura to not only patronize me, but leave the world thinking I have testes and a vagina. "I'm outta here," I pay for the hoodie I want and leave my so-called friend on the floor of Daisy's dressing room, laughing her ass off. Instead of rushing off I decide to sit on the bench across the street from it.

"Hey!" greets my ears about two minutes later, "Hey Hinata!" maybe if I ignore it...it'll go away.

"Ouch!" I yelp as_** it**_ suddenly claws my arm, "What the hell Sakura? Go fuck someone else's arm up!"

"You can't run away from everything and smoking is bad for you!" she screeches collapsing on the bench next to me.

I grace her with a glance, before shrugging and taking a drag off my cigarette, "My life, my chosen poison."

"So...Hinata," she pauses tossing a pointed glare at the cancer stick in my hand, "I'm beginning to really believe that you're gay like you tell all those guys and not actually asexual. I mean it makes a lot of sense actually...no wonder you hate the male species so much." I'm regretting the decision of not just leaving her ass in the store and heading home, in other words fully escaping when I had the chance. Let me tell you something, choking, while inhaling smoke...is incredibly uncomfortable and in some cases painful; especially when one of those cases involves some of it going up your nose. This was a conversation I already knew I would rather not _**ever**_ have.

Eyes watering as I gasp for pure oxygen I manage to spit back, "Where the hell did you get that from? You're the only damn dyke in this friendship!"

"Well..." she begins, holding up a finger for every reason she lists, "You blow off every guy that asks you out, with either: half-brained excuses, _**pretending**_ your gay or my girlfriend, or with grotesque threats to their genitalia. And then there's the fact: you show no interest in any guy not even movie stars, you've never kissed one, you treat them like the plague, and you constantly refuse to discuss the possibility of sex. " damn...ten reasons, the bitch has really thought this through.

"Let me get this straight, Sakura," I snuff out my smoke and face her with my entire attention, "You think I'm gay because I won't talk about sex?"

"Yup. And don't you dare try and avoid my other nine points!"

"I talk about sex fuckhead." yup...defintely something I never ever wanted to talk about.

"Yeah, when?"

"We're talking about it right now stupid fuck."

"That doesn't count."

"Why not?" I question her, difficult cunt.

"Because it just doesn't."

"I've kissed a boy before too!" okay, maybe that was a lie, honestly I couldn't remember a moment I was remotely intimate with anyone, guy or girl.

"Kissing on the cheek doesn't count! And no you haven't! You refuse to give anyone a chance!" she fires back.

"Maybe I'm just waiting for the right person!." I hiss.

"Really now?" she challenges leaning toward me, "its dating Hinata, not signing up to lose your virginity."

"Guys expect sex. So why bother committing to something and getting their hopes up." I retort, god dammit I just want to smack this hoe.

"Hope, that's all it is. Girls are the same way. We hope we get laid, but its never guaranteed. Not to mention, not every person enters a relationship looking for sex. Some genuinely care for their partner and if one isn't ready, the other is willing to wait." she explains as if I were four years old instead of seventeen.

I feel myself bristle up at her condescending tone, "Don't fucking patronize me cuntface, I don't have the patience to sort out the good from the bad guys. That's not my job and quite frankly, its all about looks. No one gives a fuck about how you feel as long as the end result is what t_**hey want**_."

Sakura shakes her head at me, "I pity your cynical view of romance, but as I stated before all your statements are directed at boys, so let me introduce you to some girls. I may know a few that are your type."

My type...what the fuck! "Sakura...read my motherfucking lips: I. Am. Not. Gay. I just don't like dealing with bullshitting cock-suckers." I can tell by the bemused smile on her face she doesn't believe me. Fuck this shit. Signing, I grab my pack only to realize, that once again I was out of ciggs and begin to canvas the area around us for another.

Even if somehow you aren't gay, you're going to need a guy with quite a bit of length and girth to fuck out how deep your denial is," she grumbles.

"God dammit! I heard that!" I begin massaging my temples, feeling the possibility of a stress-related migraine taking flight behind my eyes in the very near future, "Now I really need a fag!"

"At your service!" she chimes in and I already know it's her poor attempt at being cute. I cast my famous glare upon her, watch her shrink into herself, and finally spot a guy off to the side smoking, about a meter away from us.

I stand up and head over to him, "Ay, can I bum one?" he glances up and surprise registers on his face, "Well?" I press when he doesn't respond right away. What is he an idiot. "A cigarette idiot," I add, just in case the duumbass doesn't realize what I'm asking for.

"Sure," his voice is smooth and chocolate immediately comes to mind, he hands one over, and I turn around about to leave when he calls out to me again, "Do you want t-" I wheel around already irritated, "I'm gay, asking for a cigarette isn't code for, hey I'll suck your dick!"

Behind me I hear Sakura gasp, yes even for me this is a new level of my "I hate everyone" attitude, "use my lighter, _**Miss**_?" he finishes the sentence I interrupted.

"So you are gay!" she chimes in, dammit!

"No! Drop it already Sakura!" In an effort to sound un-phased by his and Sakura's words I turn to the guy and retort, "Yeah, sure, whatever dude," I light up and physically relax when the warm smoke curls into my throat and begins to hit my lungs, I breath out and savor the nicotine high that always fallows.

I hand the lighter over to its owner without making eye contact and walk away without another word, while hissing at Sakura, "Just wait till we get home." her face pales and she gives a weak smile.

"Good day Ms. Ego, sorry to disappoint you by not wanting my dick sucked by such a fowl mouthed bitch," he calls to my retreating back, that bastard! I'm about to march over there and give the cock-sucker a piece of my foot going up his ass, when Sakura suddenly grabs onto me and plants one right on my lips.

Now mind you...I'm not homophobic not at the least! Bur a warning would've been nice! Out of reflex I shove her off me; she lands not so gently in the grass, "oof!"

"What the hell, Sakura!" I snap.

"I don't believe you aren't gay, was just testing the waters. Hmmm...I guess I'm not your type." she contemplates from the ground.

"I never said I was! You're the one arguing with me about it!"

"Actually, you told me you were gay, tsk tsk miss, I'm hurt,"

I turn to face the owner, expecting the guy from the thrift shop only to be met with cigarette boy, did he follow us? What a creepy eavesdropper, "Your opinion isn't wanted fag boy. I didn't want to be bothered by another obvious fanboy." what's with guys? Always thinking their thoughts matter?

"Fag boy really? You aren't very original with your insults miss." he chuckles and I can feel my blood pressure rising, "I recommend anger management,"

"That's what I keep telling her!" the urge to smother them is becoming very tempting, reading my expression Sakura takes a step back and gulps.

"Calm down Hinata...its not his fault you're in denail about your sexuality!"

"Shut up Sakura, I'm not gay. Asexual is the correct term."

"No!" she argues, "You have to be attracted to girls!"

"Remember how you hated your parents because they were in your face about liking girls?" its time to change tactics.

"That's different." she pouts and I can see fag boy out of the corner of my eye glancing back and forth between us, still smoking as our disagreement progresses.

"Not really. Let me be who I am."

"Okay then, prove that you aren't gay!" Sakura suddenly points at me.

"How?" I give her a blank look.

"I don't know. Just prove it, right now, and I promise to drop it."

"You want me to prove something and yet you don't know how I would go about proving that?"

"I'd be happy to volunteer my services." fag boy jumps into the conversation.

"Your still here dipshit? I got my cigg, run along, you aren't needed anymore." he only smirks in response and that pisses me off more. What's with this guy, doesn't he get a damn hint.

"Just let me set you up with someone! I promise she'll be nice!"

"I'm not gay!" That's it! I've had enough of this, "Since your useless presence is still here, I'll take you up on your volunteering services. I grab the collar of his shirt and force the tall bastard down to my height, slam my lips on his, and release. I can see he's stunned and for once speechless, so is Sakura. "I'm going home, bye." ignoring her protests I stalk off.

"Wow!" Sakura exclaims catching up to my slight jog a few minutes later, "If I were straight I'd go for him!"

"If that's what your taste is on the hetero scale, then frankly my dear its shit," I comment.

"You're only pissed because _**finally**_ someone had the nerve to call you out and I think you should go out with_** him**_!"

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up before I smother you with your own tits."

"Come on! There was something there! Its official...you have to be straight!"

I through my hands up in the air...there really was no winning with her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The_Shyest_Moonlight:<strong>_

_So...what did y'all think? I also wanted to add more background to the characters and felt as if the whole story was rushed and centered too much around Hinata randomly possessing this hateful pov, but with no reason behind it. Please either review or comment through PM. _


	2. Blackmail

_**The_Shyest_Moonlight:**_

_This chapter also **begins** the same way as before...but is** not** the same._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

"Look Hinata, I know deep down you want someone to love you and you have a really good heart and..." I tune Sakura out after the good heart part. Every week or so when my distaste for humanity rears its ugly head in the form of my personality, she lectures me. I know the whole thing by heart to the point I don't even have to listen, then again, how could I not? After all, the persistent bitch, has been giving me the same lecture for the past five years AND she was the one that pushed me into a corner yesterday, which resulted in I kissing a random guy and didn't expect me to dish out the consequences afterwords. So what if her hair is up to shoulders now? It doesn't look bad, in reality I did her a fucking favor!

"So will you come?"

"Huh?" okay so when she adds a new part to the spiel I become confused, "Yeah sure," I say giving a dismissive wave of my left hand. Currently her and I were in her princess themed room, that consisted of various shades of her pink hair, sitting on her canopy bed looking at magazines. Me the latest writer's digest, her...well seventeen I believe.

"Really you will! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I knew you had a heart of gold!" she squeals, tacking me in a hug.

Wait...backtrack for a sec...what the fuck did I actually agree to, "Never mind." I push Sakura off me and sit back up.

"No! You can't do that! And besides what were you thinking about?" when I don't respond her voice takes on a wince-worthy, ear-splitting, pitch. "Oh my god! Was it _**him**_? Were you thinking about _**him**_?"

"I don't even know what I agreed to! I wasn't listening and no! Him? Who the fuck are you talking about?" I shout, playing dumb. Fag boy didn't mean anything to me and the best way to prove that to my over-exuberant friend, is to pretend the_** incident**_ didn't even effect me.

"You already promised! The party's tonight! And the guy you macked on yesterday!" I can see her big emerald eyes start to fill up with tears, oh hell no...I can't stand or say no tears...and she knows this...manipulative whore.

"Fine! And let's not talk about that. It wasn't a big deal and besides I didn't mack on him, it was a quick peck." I state, suddenly all her words register, "Wait what! No fucking way in hell! I hate parties!"

"You already agreed!" her voice cracks.

Rubbing my eyes, "If I go will you drop yesterday?"

"Yes! How about I dress you up for the party too!"

"No."

"Please Hinata..."

"Fuck no, now."

"Please? I promise I'll never even ask you to go to a party with me again!"

Twenty minutes later, Sakura and I are still arguing, "Why?"

Instead of being taken aback by my straight forwardness like she is usually, she stares me dead in the eye, "Because you never dress in flattering clothing and it makes me feel like you don't think of yourself attractive in any way, so for one night I want you to realize how special you really are," aw fuck...how does anyone with any organ beating in their chest deflect that?

"Fine," I cave, she begins clapping while jumping up and down, "But, I have conditions." she ceases all movement and listens intently as I list them all: Nothing pink, glittery, lacy, or ruffly.

She nods in agreement and begins going through her closet. Minus the fact my chest makes her's look non-existent, we're relatively the same size clothing wise. She throws a short leather skirt, fishnet tights, and a leather crop top at me along with lace-up black sandals. After squeezing into the shirt, zipping up the skirt and putting on the tights and shoes, she approaches me make-up bag in one hand, curling iron in the other. For the first time in as long as I can remember, I'm helplessly out of control, for dressing up is my lesbian friend's forte; not mine.

"Go on look in the mirror," she commands after putting the finishing touches of mascara on my eyelashes. I glance at my reflection not really all that interested, I just don't want to look like a fucking clown; my lips are painted a blood red, while my lavendar-tinged white eyes are outlined in thick black eyeliner and mascara. My waist length indigo colored hair on the other hand is slightly wavy and hanging down my back. I have to admit I don't look half bad.

"Oh my god! We're late!" oh what a shame, I can't help but thinking to myself as I watch Sakura scramble around the room for an acceptable pair of shoes to go with the red tube, sequenced, mini, dress she's wearing.

"What time did the party start?"

"At 9."

"Sakura..." I seethe looking at my phone, "Its 8:30."

"Well...I like being early."

Yeah...good thing she already promised this was the first and last time I had to endure this, too many of these nights would drive me into a psychotic rage. Seeing how the currently panicked, pink-headed, female, homosexual would most likely be my victim... I would prefer not being pushed to that point and thus resulting in me being charged with a hate crime on top of murder.

* * *

><p>We decided to take a taxi to the party in case we both wanted to get wasted. Which honestly I don't see the damn logic of that, I never fucking drank and Sakura was well aware of this fact. The little shit was probably hoping I'd actually drink for once, get wasted, and hook up with some random guy.<p>

"So umm, Hinata?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever want to have a family some day?"

Her question genuinely catches me off guard, I expected something more like: _**do you really want to die a virgin?, **_to leave her mouth. "I guess...haven't really thought about it."

"Do you see yourself with anyone in your future? Not even me?" she mumbles the last part and I almost don't catch it.

"Not even with you? What are you saying?"

"Nothing really, just thought if you and I were unmarried by thirty then at least we'd have each other." Sakura hides her face and I know she's lying, but since I don't know what about exactly, I choose not to pry.

"Well...Dyke, here we are." at that moment the taxi arrived at our destination. Sakura began to jump up and down in her seat, clapping. Damn bipolar bitch.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The_Shyest_Moonlight:<strong>_

_Comments? Concerns?_


	3. The Game

**_The_Shyest_Moonlight:_**

_Most of this chapter never even took place..._

_So enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

The party all on its own was exactly what I try to avoid in life. Wild, untamed, loud, obnoxious, and hordes of teenagers practically fucking on the dance floor...in other words, completely and utterly repulsive. As soon as Sakura and I walk through the door I'm tempted to turn around and leave, but a promise is a promise and grudgingly I follow behind her through the mass of sweaty, grinding bodies considered our classmates. There was no way I was about to deal with her questioning and hounding me over fag boy again. It happened in the past and that's where its going to stay.

"I'm getting a beer want anything?" I wave her off and immediately head for the nearest exit without actually having to leave the torture and breaking a promise in the process and come upon a deck outside. Its already occupied by the stoners and various other drug-users, semi-intriguing shit, but I have my mind set and already know exactly what I'm looking for.

"Oi, loan me one." I nudge a guy sitting down smoking the only legal thing here. I admit, I'm a stress smoker. Whenever I feel over-whelmed or just plain pissed the fuck off, I crave the relaxation that only nicotine can provide for me.

He hands one over without question along with a lighter, takes a deep drag off his cigg, observes me in the dim light, and finally speaks, "ah...miss...we meet again."

God dammit I curse, him again I'd recognize that chocolaty voice anywhere, "Fag boy. Well this party just became positively unbearable," already I'm in a foul mood and can feel the bastard wiggling his damn way underneath my skin, but something about his expression had me on edge. It was like the damn prick knew I'd be there.

"I can see that although I'm enjoying the view, your people skills have worsened, if that's even possible." god I hated this punk! Getting in his face to tell him off, for the first time I truly take a decent look at him: he has deep ocean blue eyes and his tousled blond locks are naturally spiked and gell free, bottom lip has a ring going through it, and I can see the dozens of tattoos tracing themselves over his body through his thin, white, t-shirt. A wallet chain hangs from the belt loop of faded, worn in, pants and the entire outfit is accompanied by thick-soled combat boots. Hopefully my _**people skills**_, is the only thing he remembered.

Slowly and surely things are starting to fall into place...how Sakura randomly wanted to go to a party, had to call a few friends because she didn't even know the guy, how odd I thought it was that we got invited to a party where we knew no one, and the knowing look he gave me earlier. He wasn't surprised to see me, because he knew I'd be there! "Wait a minute...you told Sakura about the party! You're the reason I was dragged here!" I'm gonna kill that damn bitch! Using our friendship against me! She knows how much I hate parties!

He chuckles ignoring my accusations, "Did you change your mind about your asexual orientation? It seems like you looked me up and down and completely enjoyed what you saw." he whispers, adjusting his sitting position to where our faces are millimeters apart.

I jerk back hissing, "You wish shit-face," I make a move to leave and find some place else to sit in peace, when he gently grabs my wrist.

"Sit miss, I only bite if you want me to," Instead of storming off or smashing his face in, I take the seat a little aways from him. If he's just as astonished, he's good at hiding it, and only lets a smirk play onto his lips.

"So may I ask you a question," he inquires.

"You just did fuckhead."

"What's your name?" he asks anyways ignoring my snarky comment.

"What's it to you?"

"Common courtesy I suppose," I scoff at his answer and his eyes light up with amusement.

"Well you can shove that up your ass along with my foot if you don't shut the fuck up." I threaten.

"Speaks the one who chose to keep me company. Why did you kiss me?" I freeze, fuck I was hoping the damn bitch would've forgotten all about that.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, as if I'd ever kiss something as repulsive as your face."

He laughs, but there's no humor behind it, "Don't try and play innocent, it doesn't suit your shit spewing mouth. Do you like games by the way?" he states.

"What's it to you?" I retort.

"How about a little challenge, if I win, you go out on a date with me."

"And if I win?" I wonder out loud, "What's in it for me?"

"I'll leave you alone forever. _**If **_I lose." smug bastard, he's that confident that he'll win!

Those words alone are music to my ears and I find myself swiftly agreeing, "Name your terms."

"I pick the game and rules if you back out you lose." he holds out his hand and I grasp it tightly shaking on the deal. Bring it fag boy, bring it.

He jumps to his feat, motioning for me to follow and we walk over to a group of kids standing around an old shed. I don't recognize any of them, then again Sakura doesn't know anyone here either.

"Hey Uzamaki, what's up man?" a guy sporting a fishnet top, lazy smile, and tan pants shouts.

"Nothing much Shikamaru, is the shed free?"

"For you Naruto, anytime. Have fun in there and try to not to shake it this time. God knows how much these bitches can't get enough of you." I swallow back bile, how disgusting. Some host to his own party, loaning out a rickety-ass shed for people to fuck in! What kind of name is Naruto anyways!

"Scum-eating pigs!" I hiss at them and Shikamaru raises an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Seriously man, this hoe? Usually the pussy you drag in is less...of a turn off."

"Shut up man." Naruto's smirking and the urge to punch his smile right off becomes increasingly hard to resist, the host tosses a key to him and the blond catches it without any trouble.

Naruto begins heading over to the shed, but not before turning to cast me a puzzled look, "You coming miss?"

"Not yet she isn't!" Shikamaru calls after us and I bite my tongue, lets just get this over with already.

Naruto tightly shuts behind us and locks it. Strolling across the room away from me, I take the time to observe my new surroundings. A lantern dimly lights up the make-shift, trashy hotel room-like setting. There's a mattress on the floor with several blankets and pillows adorning it and I wrinkle my nose in disgust. God knows how much bodily fluids have been sealed into that repulsive thing! Naruto watches me from his seat on the mattress. His eyes are unwavering and for the first time in a while I'm nervous and (by some glitch in my brain and miracle) a tiny bit scared. I don't want to lose the bet, but I also don't want to make a fool out of myself and lose dignity while trying to maintain and gain it.

Besides in every book on avoiding dangerous situations this one is always at the top of the list. Never go somewhere with a stranger, never let them lock you in a room with them, don't agree to going to a fucking place in the first place. Glancing over my shoulder I can see the door is dead-bolted and can only be opened with several keys and then looking back at Naruto I gulp.

A pirate grin traces his pale lips, "Come sit with me," he pats the spot next to him, adjusts where now he's sitting indian style, and all without looking one bit rattled. Because I'm confused on whether or not refusing to, means I lose our agreement I comply, I sit on the edge as far away from him as possible. "What's the matter Miss? Scared I'm gonna eat you all up?"

This statement causes my temper to flare up, "Don't flatter yourself, I'm uncomfortable with being in such a STD infested area. Why the fuck did you bring me here? I'm not going to fuck your nasty self."

"Well then why don't you move closer, so I can tell you the rules of the game?" his smile is forced and I notice his right eye give a little twitch, finally I was beginning to get under fag boy's skin. I move an inch closer and then cross my arms fully over my chest and glare at him.

He puts his hands up in mock surrender, "We're going to play a game called Liar's dice. Every time I roll a one or a two, you have to take something off. And every time I do, then its my turn to start stripping off the layers. Whomever ends up naked first, wins. And you can't hide under blankets either."

"What? I don't think so! Pick a different game!" now I was beginning to realize why we came to the area at the party best known for getting naked.

"That wasn't part of the deal miss, you said I could pick the game and this is what I want to play. Don't be self-conscience. Many women say my body is simply fuckable."

"Conceited fag-sucking dipshit!" I snarl, there was no way I would lose this game! I don't lose! Especially not to dumbasses, that clearly didn't learn anything in school beyond the female anatomy.

"Well if you're ready to shut your mouth, I'll roll first." he removes one dice from his pocket, jiggles it in his hand, and lets it drop on the floor. I glance over to see a two. Mother-fucker. "Well that's one piece of clothing that'll be coming off. Smirking I remove my sandles, take that pompous bastard!

"Well played, love, well played. Your Roll." Taking the dice I repeat his process, a one lands right side up. Chuckling he stands up, stripping off his shirt.

"W-what about your shoes?" I stammer.

"Babe, unlike you...I'm not scared to get naked with a girl." he winks at me.

Thirty minutes later, I'm in my bra and skirt and Naruto is in his boxers. "My roll miss, he takes the dice and rolls. For the past eight turns, nothing but fours, fives, and threes have been rolled, but when a one appears, I know my luck has run out. Shaking slightly I shimmy out of my skirt, very well aware of Naruto's eyes crawling up and down my nearly naked body. In a pile next to me, lies my: crop top, fishnets, sandles, and now skirt. I was down to my bra and panties.

I roll a three and he laughs, "Y-your turn." my voice shakes. Why I had to be determined to win! The winner is whomever ends up naked first! How the fuck did I forget that bullshit!

"Very nice miss..." his voice trails off, his tongue beginning to play with the ring going through his bottom lip.

He rolls without the same nervousness my body possessed, "Well lookie there, a two."

I gulp, realizing I needed to make a choice between my last remaining two fragments of clothing, "Could I please cover up with a blanket?"

Naruto's eyes darken and before I even have time to react, I'm on my back with this half naked guy straddling me, "How about I choose what you remove...and cover it myself? After all the rule is you can't use _**blankets**_." He uses his right hand to brace himself above my frame, while his left I can feel slowly inching under my band.

"N-no...that's okay, please let me just use a blanket!" Its official, I'm scared. Why the hell did I agree to this! Sure the prick doesn't seem so menacing at first...but now, since being up close and personal, he's solid muscle and I'm a shrimp. My eyes dart around looking for an escape, I could kick him in his nuts and make a run for it. But running outside in bare essentials isn't safe either. But I won't have time to get dressed unless I knock him out.

Slowly his other hand traces up my side and to my shoulder, "Are you okay?" concern and guilt are written all over his features, maybe he does have a heart. "N-no...please get off me. I don't want to do _**that **_with you!" I hate how pathetic I sound, but even I know this is no time for pride.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Naruto doesn't get off but continues to stare down at me, I know he can feel my body shaking beneath his. Fucking sadist! "Please calm down, I'm not going to do anything to you that you don't want me to."

"Egotistical prick! I don't want to do _**anything **_with you!" I slap him across the face, fuck playing nice. Either he removes himself or I'll do it for him!

"Ow! Fuck! You bitch!" He pins my wrists above my head and glares down angrily at me, "Chill the fuck out already!"

"Get the fuck off already!" I spit back. When it comes down to it, I was the one stupid enough to come in here with him and play a _**stripping**_ game instead of just going on one damn date, my pride caused all this.

Naruto slides off me once I stop trying to escape his grasp, "Get dressed and forget the date. I'm not about to try to date a chic terrified of me getting too close to her."

I sit up ready to punch the shit out of him again, "Well what the fuck do you expect! I don't know you! I haven't even had se-" I slam my mouth shut. But its too late, Naruto marches over to me and leans down at eye level, "You're a virgin?"

"I'll go on a date with you, I'm not a fucking sore loser pussy." I ignore his question, the last guy that knew, attempted everything _**minus**_ rape to deflower me. Another stalker? No fucking thank you!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The_Shyest_Moonlight:<strong>_

_Please review or comment!_


	4. Results

**Chapter 4:**

Days after the party I still hadn't heard from Naruto. We exchanged numbers and as much as his silence puzzled me, I wasn't going to push it. Every time I thought about him, the game, and the shed, shame and guilt clouded my mind. But why hadn't he called or bothered with a text at the very least?

"Hinata you okay?" Sakura startles me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah what of it dyke?"

"You've just been...really quiet lately as all, did something happen at the party?" her face lights up and I remember one thing I never settled with her.

"So Sakura...you never told me _**how**_ you heard about the party." I tilt my head awaiting her answer.

"Oh you know...just a friend mentioned it." she nervously begins to shuffle through a magazine on her bed.

"Really? I didn't see any people there that either one of us knew."

"Well I'm more social than you." she mumbles. Bullshit.

"Would this friend happen to be blond, tattooed, and a cigarette smoker?"

Gulping she looks up, a panicked expression on her face, "Please don't kill me!" she whimpers.

"Why?" I demand.

"B-because I thought y'all just clicked! He wanted you there!"

"What on earth in fifty seconds gave you the damn idea that we fucking _**clicked**_!" I bark at her.

Sakura shrinks away, "W-well...he's the only guy I've seen not run from the hills from you and he actually wanted to see you again, that doesn't happen very often. You usually scare everyone off."

"Fucktard." I grumble.

"So you never answered my question, did something happen?" her eyes were wide and curious and as much as I knew I'd regret being honest, lying to the one friend I did have is never an option to me.

"I made a bet, lost, and now may have a date with some guy."

"What guy?"

"No one important. Drop it! I haven't heard from him in days. He's probably not going to bother." I laughed it all, but something in my friend's gaze troubled me.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I snap.

"No reason, chill." Sakura mumbles, suddenly fascinated by something on her phone.

"So...how did you get home that night?" mine as well turn the tables.

"Ino."

"Who?" I pry. Maybe it was one of her various friends I had yet and would never make a point of meeting.

"A girl I hooked up with the night of the party."

"You never learn their names?" Sakura was all about fucking around, I never told her, but she's the main reason I won't bother with any sort of relationship other then our friendship. What's the point when someone's heart is always broken?

"Well, speaking of the possibility of a date...she asked me out yesterday and I said yes. We're doing a movie and dinner tonight at 6:30."

I nearly choke on my own saliva, "What the hell? You? A date? Are you feeling alright?"

"Shut up. At least I'm willing to give someone a chance and go for what I want."

My eyes narrow, "Got something to say bitch, then fucking say it or I'll beat it out of you!"

"I go on dates Hinata, I may not do relationships yes, but at least I give it the benefit of the doubt. You don't even try! You keep moping, I know _**him**_ not calling is eating at you! So why don't you do something about it? You have his number right? Ask _**him**_ out, take initiative for _**once**_!" by the end of her little motivational spiel she's breathing heavily.

"You done? Cause if so, I'm gonna go have a smoke." ignoring her hurt look I head downstairs and into her backyard. It's not a crime to not desire a relationship or romance? So why the hell all of a sudden has she been on my case? Persistent bitch! Growling to myself, I don't bother finishing my smoke and snuff it out 1/3 through.

Opening her bedroom door I catch her stuffing something under her comforter, "What's that?" I muse.

"N-nothing Hinata!" she stammers, eyes like a deer caught in headlights.

"Really?" I walk leisurely toward her, reach under all the blankets and pillows, fishing out my phone, "Is this what you were trying to hide? Explain yourself." I demand.

"Ummm well..." she swallows weakly, "Didn't know his name was Naruto Uzamaki."

My blood freezes over from her words, "You fucking didn't cunt!" I snarl, most likely resembling a rabid dog ready to maim his prey. At that moment my phone vibrates, indicating a new text message, Naruto's name lights up the screen. "You did..."

**Anything else you want to badger me **

**with questions about?**

**Keep this up and I may start to**

**think that our little game meant**

**more to you then you wanted **

**it to.**

I begin grinding my teeth, even through text that asshole is still a pompous, self-important, arrogant, fag boy! Before I have time to even begin a response another text is sent:

**Then again...how could you resist.**

"Relax Hinata, it's not that bad." Sakura chimes and I shoot her an incredulous look.

"Not that bad? The shitface thinks I'm interested thanks to you!"

"Why is that such a tragedy for you? You should give him a chance!"

"No. If I were going to start a relationship with someone, it certainly wouldn't be him of all people."

"Maybe anal would be best." she mumbles to herself.

"What?"

"You know, anal sex?"

I stare at her for a moment, "What about it? What the fucking hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Well how else is anyone going to get that giant stick shoved up your ass out?"

* * *

><p>Summer is coming to an end and I haven't heard anything more from Naruto. School starts in three days and while Sakura is scrambling up new clothes, I spend my time at home ignoring my sister Hinabi and making sure I have all my school supplies together and a jar full of lunch money for the year. After all...why buy new clothing and look your best for prison? My phone vibrates, signaling I've received a new text.<p>

**Ready 4 the new skool yr?**

Sighing I reply to the message:

**Ready to actually learn English in class?**

**Instead of just staring at the teacher's**

**boobs all year long, for once?**

Her reply comes fast:

**Not a chance shug. **

Then again what did I expect of her? Suddenly become a studious, well-focused, scholar? As-if. The only class Sakura ever looked forward to was P.E and Anatomy. I on the other hand had nothing better to do except study. The aspects of a social life are as pointless at dating or striving to meet that one perfect guy to pop my cherry; just on the list with the other irreverent shit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The_Shyest Moonlight:<strong>_

_There! A Completely Different Chapter! Anyhow...the next chapter has one scene from the previous written version, towards the end of it. I hope y'all continue to enjoy the new version. _


	5. First Day

**Chapter 5:**

The boy was attractive, no doubt about that and on the first day of school, the exact kind of pick me up that all the girls had been praying for. Tall with lean muscle, tattoos, a lip ring, cocky smile, spiky hair, and sharp eyes... Naruto definitely made an impact within the first five minutes of arriving in my math class and before saying his name.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki, I just transferred here. And I have to say...with all these gorgeous ladies in one class alone...I can't wait to view the rest of the school, and am **very** glad to be here." Ick! Thank god I skipped breakfast this morning otherwise the undigested parts would've been all over my desk. Smiling widely he walks down the aisle and stops at my desk, "Nice to see you again miss, I'm going to sit here."

"Fuck off!" I hiss. Yeah I was sitting next to the only available desk in the room, but the prick could survive sitting on the floor.

"Ms. Hyuuga! Language! Don't be so rude to our new transfer!" Mr. Orochimaru scolds.

"Sorry, but I'm a bit worried about catching something from him...with all the whores eye-raping him in here...STD's are easily spread," suddenly all the girls are shooting daggers at me, I smile sweetly in return.

"Detention Saturday. I hope you watch your mouth in the future."

"Not too bright are you?" Naruto whispers as he takes his seat." a smirk plastered on his face.

"Not too clean are you? Don't be embarassed just because I called you out on your infected state in front of everyone." I shoot back. Why oh why did the world hate me so much? I had done my duty and ignored all texts from him, deleted his number, and pow! The motherfucking universe conspired against me and now he goes to my school. And is in my class. Sitting next to me. Could it get any worse?

"So how about that date miss?" yes it could.

"That expired over the summer shithead."

"Look bitch, you fucking owe me!"

"Mr. Uzamaki! I don't know where you went to school before this, but here at Konaha High, we do not tolerate foul language! You will join Ms. Hyuuga in detention!"

"Serves you right," I grumble and I can feel Naruto's glare burning holes into the side of my face, take that bastard.

* * *

><p>After the<em><strong> math class incident <strong>_I was permanently pissed throughout the remainder of the school day. Let's just say... even the teachers seemed terrified of the angry aura radiating off me. It's not until I catch sight of familiar spiked blond hair that all the fury explodes. I march over to Naruto and push a blond bimbo, and glare at him, murder most likely in my eyes.

"Um, excuse me I was talking to hi-" the blond begins.

"You're excused now beat it before I shave your face off," I cut her off and she flees; maybe people are smarter than I originally thought.

"Can I help you love?" his voice is smug although no smirk or smile plays at the corner of his lips. Those soft, smooth... "Well? Is there something I can do for you or are you just going to stand there all day staring at my mouth?"

"Wow someone thinks highly of themselves when they don't have anything to _**measure**_ up to the task," he glares at me, clearly annoyed I insulted his _**artillery**_.

"I think we both know that's not true miss," he takes a step toward me and I back up wanting to maintain boundaries, he takes another one forward and so on and so on, the process repeats itself until I I'm up against the nearby lockers. Naruto chuckles at my panicked expression, not hiding the fact he's enjoying my discomfort and cages me in by placing a hand on each side of my head. "In fact," he whispers in my ear, "If I remember correctly, if you had really thought I was unable to satisfy, you wouldn't have become so nervous with anticipation most likely." I'm so dazed by the close proximity between us that for once I keep my mouth shut. He laughs, "already tapping out miss?" Naruto taunts.

This brings me to my senses, what the fuck was I doing? I'm Hinata Hyuuga...I don't fucking cower for anyone, particularly not a over-sized blond prick! I stand to my full height and stare him dead in the eye, "In your dreams dumbass, I want you to trade seats with someone and stay the fuck away from me in school. All you are is a thorn in a my side and dealing with you every fucking day in even one class...is the equivalence of hell in my eyes."

"Well if you must know, in my dreams, " he begins, ignoring the rest of my angry speech, "We're back in that shed and you're being a nice little girl and I decide to help you with your _**issue **_after seeing you squirm in pleasure. And trust me babe if I'm the one pleasing you...you'd be begging for satisfication." I make a move to cut him off and he kisses my neck, eliciting a gasp before continuing, "I gently caress you through your panties before pushing them to the side and all of a sudden you feel my fingers in you," as he's saying this I'm vaguely aware of one hand dropping down to edge of the skirt I'm wearing and slowly beginning to creep up my thigh, "stroking and pumping bringing you closer and closer to the ed-"

"Hinata?" a meek voice interrupts Naruto. I shove him and the hand away, at this point my breathing is labored and down below is starting to feel a bit.._**warm. **_Looking over, for the first time since Naruto began his erotic speech we both notice one very flustered Sakura. Fuck. I can tell just by the expression on her face she saw and heard everything. There was no way even threats were going to get her to drop this.

* * *

><p>"That's it? That's all that happened? Because honestly...after seeing you two, porn can't compare!"<p>

I roll my eyes at her. For once we were at my house, enjoying some chips and soda, "Yup that's it. And thanks to him I now have Saturday detention of all things!"

"Ehhh it could be worse." Sakura shrugs.

"Its all day and he has it too." I deadpan.

"Good luck, try not to fuck too hard!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The_Shyest_Moonlight:<strong>_

_So...what do y'all think of the rewrite of her and Naruto meeting in her school? Instead of having him pop out of nowhere...I decided to give a reason to why she never noticed him there before! _


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT PLEASE READ!

Hey guys...i just wanted. To let y'all know, I haven't given up on Doubt! I'm sorry for the lack of updates! My laptop's internet card has gone out! So please be patient and as soon as I can! Typing an entire chapter out on my laptop is a bit too complicated.

**_The_Shyest_Moonlight_**


End file.
